Snakeweed
Snakeweed is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. Formerly a thug from New York City known as Snake, he is now a giant mutant plant that was mutated with the Mutagen when he was surrounded with plants. He blames his mutation on the Ninja Turtles. Snakeweed debuts in Rise of the Turtles Part Two. Origins Snake and The Kraang were outside guarding from the Ninja Turtles. Then a van came and then crashed through the building's wall. This made Snake fall on the floor with weed surrounding him. Then suddenly, a canister of Mutagen came flying and landed on Snake. The Mutagen canister cracked open and then mutated Snake into a mutant plant known as Snakeweed. TV Show Season One Rise of the Turtles Part Two New Girl in Town Season Two Metalhead Rewired Season Three Meet Mondo Gecko The Creeping Doom Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Limb Regeneration: '''Snakeweed is able to grow back any of his limbs if they are cut off. '''Chlorokinesis: '''Being a mutant plant, Snakeweed is able to shoot seeds from his feelers in order to track down his victims. '''Enhanced Strength: Snakeweed is strong enough to knock away his opponent. Relationships Episodes * Rise of the Turtles Part Two (Debut) * New Girl in Town * Metalhead Rewired (Silent Cameo) * Meet Mondo Gecko (Silent Cameo) * The Creeping Doom (Claw) Gallery Trivia * He was the first mutant in the show that the Ninja Turtles fought. * He was the first mutant to had been named by Michelangelo. * In New Girl in Town, it was revealed that he can shoot spores out of the vines growing out of his head, which he can use to track anyone he attaches the spores to. ** This was used on Raphael. * Snakeweed's heart is covered with vines. It looks a lot like the heart of the Godzilla monster Biollante,who is also a mutant plant. ** Evidently, his heart could be his weakness. ** Every time Snakeweed allegedly dies, his heart revives him. * Like all other plants, Snakeweed is vulnerable to cold air, especially cold chemicals like, liquid nitrogen. * Snakeweed is one of the few mutants who's mutations were seen on screen. * It is possible there were Venus fly traps with the weeds that surrounded with before his mutation, because his hands resemble them. * In Metalhead Rewired, he was one of The Kraang prisoners along with other mutants. * Him and Spider Bytez were controlled with the Kraang Mind Control Device, in order to attack the Ninja Turtles. * So far, Snakeweed has only died in two episodes. ** Those episodes are Rise of the Turtles Part Two and New Girl in Town. * He is the first mutant plant of the series. * In the episode Meet Mondo Gecko, he was seen as one of the viewers of the race between Casey Jones, Mondo Gecko, Fishface, and Michelangelo. * In The Creeping Doom, The Creep was able to make a clone of Snakeweed out of his claw, known as Son of Snakeweed. * Playmates Toys released an action figure on him. Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Villain Category:Adult Category:Victims of Mutagen Category:Former Human Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Mind Controlled Category:Mutant Plant Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies